redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Luka
Gender: Male Species: Fox Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: A big, rawboned corsair dogfox, full grown with the normal fur pattern of the breed. Wears a red vest over a black tunic with a gold sash belt, with a green toboggan hat, which has a black pompon and earholes in it. Has two large silver hoop earrings, one in each ear, and a intricate gold tailring. Has a green sea-serpent tattoed on the lower part of his right leg. Weilds a cutlass. Personality: A bit of a drunkard, and not very bright. Is essentially cruel, but doesn't like indescriminate killing. Has an endearing, likable quality to him, which he uses in place of brains to control otherbeasts. Doesn't mind playing second fiddle. Feels familial connections stronger than most vermin. Backstory Luka's background is unknown; the first anybeast heard of him was when he and a crew of foxes and searats made a name for themselves pirating. He was captain of his ship until it wrecked in a storm; his crew then became land-pirates and coast raiders. Luka was married to the vixen Twotail, who did not care for him but rather wanted to usurp his position. As he was weak-minded, it was easy for her to manupulate him; however, he actually did love her and didn't care one bit about it. When Twotail became pregnant, and suffered several bouts of illness during that time, Luka was allowed his "freedom" to captain his crew unaided again; the first thing he did, much to Twotail's chagrin, was to pledge allegiance to the ferret Karturo and have his crew be assimilated into that of the ship Bowbolt. Shortly thereafter, Twotail gave birth to a litter of four cubs, whom Luka cared for very strongly. When all four grew up, they were disrespectful and rebellious; when they ran away together, and were subsequently slain, Luka was devastated. He started to resort more and more to drink, until his sobriety was nearly always in question; eventually, everybeasts' patience with him was worn to a nub. He made an especial enemy out of the ferret Moonclaw, who was often in charge of sobering him up and whom he consistently referred to as "the brute". When Twotail managed to get on Karturo's wrong side, she and Luka were banished from the ship. During this time, the pair of foxes found the young weasel Vaccar, who could steer a ship better than most beasts. As Karturo was always looking for skilled beasts, they used Vaccar to get back in his favor and be allowed back on the ship. As the seasons went on, Luka and Vaccar formed a common bond in that they both felt unloved and unwanted; though he did not share Luka's views on killing and looting, Vaccar came to care for him almost as much as an adoptive father, even going so far as to mimic his dress. Luka's death occured one misty night; he disappeared from the ship, and his waterlogged body washed ashore some days later. Whether he fell overboard or was pushed by one of the crueler vermin, nobeast ever admitted: however, it was strongly suspected Moonclaw had something to do with it. Twotail and most of the crew of the Bowbolt was happy to be rid of him, but Vaccar mourned his death, later quietly burying his body on the beach. Category:Villans Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Corsairs Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Little Flower Characters